Cloud Grey
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Misa membenci dirinya sendiri karena bodoh. Light membenci Misa karena gadis itu kabur, dan L tidak mengerti apakah dirinya harus membenci Misa juga karena dia telah merepotkan dirinya. #2 Challage for 'Hurt/Comfort and Drama'


Misa memeluk lututnya. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Air mata tidak kuasa ditahan nya hingga akhirnya kembali lolos. Hatinya terasa remuk. Sakit, nyeri dan ngilu—begitu terasa menyedihkan karena lagi-lagi ia menangis untuk cinta yang ia tau tidak akan sampai ini. Misa tau bahwa Light hanya menggunakan matanya untuk menjadi Tuhan di dunianya yang baru. Misa tau dia hanya dimanfaatkan. Misa tau. Sangat tau.

Namun ia tidak dapat mengira bahwa setelah itu ia akan dibuang seperti ini.

"Light-kun... L-light-kun."

Isakan berbaur dengan nama lelaki itu beradu dengan suara hujan yang terdengar jelas. Guyuran hujan yang mengenai seluruh tubuh Misa. Dingin yang tidak terelakan tidak menjadi alasan untuknya pergi. Ia membenci perasaan ini. Misa tau kali ini ia bodoh. Ia tidak dapat melindungi Shinigaminya hanya karena rasa sukanya, ia tidak dapat menjaga semuanya. Semua. Karena dulu ia tidak pernah berpikir sepanjang itu untuk mengorbankan semua yang dia miliki.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Cahaya terang terasa masuk secara perlahan-lahan. Menerobos kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup rapat. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Remuk dan masih saja sakit. Seluruh nyawa belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, maka dari itu ia masih ingin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati tanah yang entah kenapa terasa empuk sekarang. Masih dalam etensi mimpinya, mungkin.<p>

Misa mengambil senyum kecil.

"Saya tau anda sudah bangun, Amane-san."

Suara bernada datar itu membuatnya terkejut. Refleks terbangun dan langsung terduduk karenanya. Matanya membulat. Menatap sekeliling, ternyata dugaan nya salah. Bukan sebuah taman yang didatanginya kemarin malam. Melainkan sebuah kamar hotel dengan desain indah dan elegan yang ditempatinya.

Ia tidak terkejut.

Matanya langsung mengarah kepada lelaki bungkuk yang duduk aneh di depan nya. Agak jauh darinya, memperhatikan nya di sofa dengan cara duduk jongkok dan memegang yang unik. Ia mengenal lelaki itu. Cukup mengenalnya sebagai teman satu tim, dan satu kampus mantan kekasihnya. Light Yagami. Light-kun-nya.

Hatinya seolah merasa teriris sekarang. Begitu nyeri dan remuk.

"Light-kun berkeliling mencari anda dengan panik." Ada jeda sebentar. Misa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari lelaki itu yang sekarang mulai meminum tehnya dengan pelan. Begitu hati-hati. Sama dengan tindakan nya. "Jika Amane-san dan Light-kun sedang bertengkar, cobalah untuk menyelesaikan nya baik-baik." Lelaki itu kemudian menaruh cangkir berisi teh pada meja yang berada di depan nya. Mengambil cemilan manis yang memang semuanya manis yang berada di atas piring.

Misa memutar kepalanya. Menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan kesal.

"Ryuuzaki tidak tau! Light-kun membuang Misa!"

Namun sedetik kemudian pandangan nya berubah sendu. Dia tertunduk dalam. Seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup, dan lelaki yang bernama Ryuuzaki atau L itu melihat semuanya. Tidak luput dari matanya yang awas tentang gadis berambut pirang itu yang seperti kehilangan tiang penyangga. Begitu miris ketika melihatnya.

L mengangguk. Mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh teman nya sebelum menyuapkan kue kering manis ke dalam mulutnya.

"Light-kun membuang Amane-san karena kau mungkin tidak lagi dibutuhkan." Mengucapkan nya secara datar, Misa secara spontan langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Ryuuzaki yang masih memakan kuenya dengan nyaman. "Light-kun hanya menggunakan mata Amane-san. Karena Kira dapat membunuh banyak orang hanya dengan melihat sekilas dengan bantuan mata dari Kira kedua—dan Amane-san lah Kira keduanya."

Misa menautkan alisnya. Merasa bahwa aktingnya kali ini dibutuhkan di sini. Berhadapan dengan lelaki detektif yang tengah menyelidiki kasus Kira. Tersangka pertama adalah Light Yagami, dan tersangka kedua sebagai Kira kedua adalah dirinya—terkadang dia tidak habis pikir dengan lelaki itu yang terlalu cepat memikirkan sesuatu secara spontan.

"Misa bukan Kira kedua! Berapa kali Misa harus mengatakan itu pada Ryuuzaki!" Gadis berambut kuning itu mengembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ryuuzaki hanya diam. Mengambil kembali tehnya yang telah dimasukan banyak gula batu, dia meminumnya dengan tenang.

Misa membuang muka. Menatap kearah jendela yang diterobos oleh cahaya matahari yang terang dari luar. Memikirkan hal kemarin membuatnya gundah. Entah kenapa sesuatu yang tidak enak mengganjal di hatinya. Memikirkan kembali ucapan Ryuuzaki yang mengatakan bahwa Light mencarinya dengan panik—bibirnya kali ini mengulas senyum.

Baru tersadar, seolah ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Misa menatap tubuhnya. Piyama mini berwarna kuning. Bibirnya lagi-lagi mengulas senyum.

Eh... PIYAMA!?

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Siapa yang menggantikan pakaian Misa, Ryuuzaki!?"

Mata Misa yang berwarna biru terang menatap marah kearah lelaki yang hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang bulat itu. Seolah inosen dengan apa yang ia tanyakan barusan. Rok hitam dan baju berwarna merah yang dipakainya kini tergantikan dengan Piyama! yang tipis pula!

Ryuuzaki menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Seolah bingung dengan apa yang akan ia jelaskan.

"Watari kemarin sibuk. Light-kun tidak bisa saya hubungi—jadi... Saya mengganti sendiri pakaian Amane-san."

Misa bungkam mendengarnya. Menatap kosong ke arah depan setelah kata demi kata yang dirangkai oleh L tuntas. Lelaki itu sendiri hanya memperhatikan Misa yang mendadak membatu. Tidak tau harus melakukan apa, dia hanya diam dan meminum teh manisnya kembali.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!"

Dan sedetik kemudian gelas teh yang dipegang oleh L, pecah.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Light tidak pernah setakut ini sekarang. Kakinya mendadak gemetar. Ia panik, dan tegang. Bagaimana jika Misa membocorkan semuanya? Bagaimana jika Misa mengaku bahwa dialah Kira kedua? Bagaimana jika Misa mengatakan kepada orang lain bahwa dialah Kira? Jika memang gadis itu mati, ia tidak akan pusing. Ia akan senang jika memang gadis itu meninggal karena melarikan diri dari rumah semalam.<p>

Namun...

Bagaimana jika memang Rem tau bahwa ia telah menyakiti Misa?

Light menutup matanya. Menahan teriakan yang sebenarnya ingin ia suarakan. Berdengung dengan kefrustasian yang ia rasakan sekarang. Shinigami itu memang telah pergi. Entah kemana karena perjanjian nya, namun bagaimana jika dia tau? Ia tidak menjamin bahwa ia akan hidup karena ia memiliki Ryuk disampingnya.

Ryuk tidak akan terlibat campur tangan. Dia hanya bertugas membunuh karena ada Death Note di tangan nya.

**Ceklek**

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuatnya melirik sekilas. Lelaki bungkuk dan berwajah datar memasuki ruangan dengan aura yang misterius. Rekan sekaligus Lawan Light. Entah bagaimana dia bisa begitu tenang dengan kasus besar yang dijalaninya sekarang. Dia berjalan menuju kursi di sampingnya. Menarik kursi itu sebelum duduk dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Kepalanya memutar dengan tiba-tiba kearah Light. Dengan mata hitam bundarnya, serta lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, dia tampak berantakan. Apalagi dengan kulit pucatnya sekarang.

"Light-kun sudah menemukan Amane-san?"

Pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh L itu membuat seluruh mata yang berada di ruangan menoleh ke arahnya. Matsuda menatap bingung ke arah Light Yagami yang masih memperhatikan layar, sedangkan ayahnya sendiri hanya menautkan alis mendengarnya. Aizawa menghela nafas dengan obrolan seputar romansa ini.

Light menghela nafas pelan. Putra sulung dari kepala kepolisian Yagami itu terasa didera depresi berkepanjangan jika diingatkan dengan Misa yang pergi kabur dari apartemen karena ucapan nya semalam itu. Memijit dahinya yang dirasa akan fresh kembali, Light merasa bertambah depresi dengan mata bundar L yang inosen itu.

"Belum." Ada jeda disana. Membuat L tetap diam dan menunggu Light kembali bersuara. "Ponselnya mati. Aku tidak menemukan nya pula di taman yang sering dia kunjungi." Light membuang nafasnya setelah itu. Kembali terfokus ke arah depan dimana layar tidak menunjukan apapun. Dia kembali merasa frustasi sekarang.

"Apa!? Misa-Misa hilang!? Light-kun tidak menjaganya, ya!"

Matsuda berdiri begitu saja. Menuding Light dengan telunjuknya yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh semua orang yang berada disana terkecuali L yang hanya diam dan mengangguk angguk. Entah apa yang dipikirkan nya sekarang. Light hanya melihat sekilas ketika kening lelaki tersebut berkerut.

Light memutar kursinya. Menghadap Matsuda yang masih meliriknya dengan curiga. Irisnya memutar bosan. Malas berurusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini yang akan membuatnya pusing.

"Misa kabur ketika kemarin kami bertengkar, Matsuda-san. Jadi hentikan tatapan curigamu itu." Light mendengus dan kemudian memutar kursinya kembali sehingga menghadap layar monitor besar di depan nya. Tatapan nya serius dan tajam, sedangkan wajahnya masih datar. Tidak dapat ditebak apa yang saat ini dipikirkan olehnya.

L menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Matanya yang bulat menatap layar monitor yang tidak menampilkan apa-apa itu dengan ekspresi tertarik. Memiring ke sisi. Dia seolah lelaki idiot yang sedang menyukai sesuatu.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Tsugumi Ohba~<strong>


End file.
